The present invention generally relates to a minimally invasive surgical device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vaginal occlusion device. In recent years, laproscopic surgery has become a very popular surgical procedure. Laparoscopic surgery may be less invasive than the previous abdominal surgical procedures. Laparoscopic procedures require the abdominal cavity to be filled with gas, forming pneumoperitoneum to allow the surgeon to see and move instruments. Unfortunately, using the vagina as a route for natural orifice extraction following colpotomy, the gas tends to escape through the vaginal opening, making it difficult to maintain surgical exposure during the laparoscopic surgical procedure. In addition, the size of women's vaginal areas varies considerably, necessitating the use of various sized surgical devices.
As can be seen, there is a need for a vaginal device that has universal use and at the same time prevents the leak of gas during laparoscopic surgery.